


Shoot, My Darling

by TheReluctantHeroine



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Gen, Graphic, OC centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-12-29 02:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReluctantHeroine/pseuds/TheReluctantHeroine
Summary: Five knew the commission was hiding something from him.It was evident in the glimpses of locked doors and the sounds of security measures barked in the wake of his return. However, as he tries to find answers to stop the apocalypse, more mysteries seem to pop up in the equation - one of which stood right across him in a killing daze. With an untainted white dress and a room drenched in blood, there was no doubt Five had found another of the agency’s secrets.This time around, he knew it was a secret he shouldn’t keep.[ANNOUNCEMENT : Please see notes in the start of chapter 1]





	1. the handler’s apprentice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day, Readers!
> 
> While I was writing my chapter outline for the whole story, I encountered a major loop hole to the plot. I only realized now that if I continue with the path I was taking, the story would not be as profound as I initially thought it would be. With this, I take full responsibility over my mistake. I had to fix the way Elizabeth was presented so I can further the writing process.
> 
> I sincerely apologize to my readers who anticipated the next update. Rereading the whole story is something I do firmly recommend. Rest assured that the few details I changed are not spoilers. Thank you for your kindness and patience! 
> 
> With all the love, Addy.

**THE HANDLER’S APPRENTICE**

* * *

 “Please, I have kids waiting at home.”

It was only in a year after her arrival did the commission let Elizabeth handle killing cases. She was assigned at the interrogation department - a choice of words meant to humanize the torture room. The girl smiled as iron doors opened in courtesy of her presence. She had her hands at her back, white dress billowing as Elizabeth approached the figure. Her fists were balled and hidden from plain sight. The nervousness she felt was masked with a calm composure though the girl knew that she was a bundle of nerves behind her facade.

At fourteen, Elizabeth stood in front of a battered woman. Her lips were badly sliced, eyes bruised and body littered with dried blood. The sight made the young girl twitch in recollection of the few vigilantes she saw before approaching their death sentence. Tears prickled her eyes but Elizabeth did not let her emotions show. She survived a year without letting anyone how the killings affected her in a way. The girl was a trained child assassin, one fate she shared with her mother’s past. This was just another obstacle - just another insignificant kill that she’ll face with enough apathy. _‘It will be over soon’_ she thought.

The woman was on her knees, scarred hands holding on to the skirt that the young girl wore. Her already bulging eyes were aggravated by the salt of her tears. Elizabeth clicked her tongue at the crying employee. The expression of her face remained playful, characteristic cognac orbs glared at the body while a tight child-like smile adorned her lips. It was a face meant to please the people of the commission. It was reminiscent of the handler’s own demeanor made even more creepy to induce a feel of a crazed murderer. The more heartless she became, the better the chances of getting deployed earlier. The more happy her mother seemed to be.

“You should have thought of them before you stole it.” Elizabeth’s hands were trembling with hidden anxiety as she dragged the sentences. Her voice remained high-pitched, eyes feigned joy and lips curling upward. There was something unsettling in the way she carried herself and yet, it felt natural all the same. She grabbed a hold of the woman’s hair, forcing her to look up. The handler smiled at the sight of the young girl, her superior nodding at how she handled the situation. “For the last time, where’s the briefcase?” Her teeth shimmered and her eyebrows were strategically raised to give off the illusion of innocence. If there’s one thing that the commission had really known her for, it’s her apparent love for twisted murder - a mask the girl always faked.

Maybe it worked a little too well. “I don’t know! We already sold it!” The woman was taken by surprise as the young girl slammed her head against the floor. Elizabeth took a hold of her hair once again, guilt growing every minute she spent inside the interrogation room. Blood began dripping down the employee’s nose as a broken sob was released. Her heart sunk at the voice cracking but the girl continued with the show.

“Liar.” She stepped back, voice suddenly turning grave as she released her grip on the woman. The employee staggered towards the wall. Her legs were bent in an unnatural angle, feet dangling idly as she pulled herself across the floor. Her cries haunted the area - it was something that the young girl would surely not forget. “My mom said liars go to hell.”

The noise that the woman made was a weird mix of words between “I’m sorry” and “children.” Elizabeth shook her head to clear her thoughts. She extended her arm out, fingers shaking as she positioned them in front of the woman’s temple. Her wails became louder, body going wild at the realization of her death. They were perfectly aware that the girl never missed her shots, her powers made it impossible to do so. She looked at the employee in the eye, accessing her bodily functions and taking control of how her blood flowed. The woman stiffened as the girl squinted her eyes to focus on creating an imaginary bullet.

“Shoot, my darling.” The handler’s voice boomed.

The last thing Elizabeth remembered was a body lying lifeless on the floor, blood splattered everywhere and her hands grabbing the necklace the employee wore. She waited for everyone to leave the room before finally going out to look for Gloria.

“For the employee’s family.” The old woman held the tube the girl had snatched from the management. Inside contained the necklace, a note hastily written and a sense of humanity in the girl’s actions that the tube operator thought did not exist. Gloria let out a sad smile. She nodded at the retreating figure, wrinkled fingers went to unroll the note.

**_‘Your mom’s not coming home anymore. She wanted to let you know that she loved you so much.’_ **

If only the girl knew that the Handler was not her real mother.

In the bathroom where Elizabeth went to scrub off the blood, her tears were masked with running water stinging her skin. ‘It would be over soon’ She whispered to herself. Before her arrival at the commission, the girl was scared that she’d be too emotional when it came to the killings. Her mother continually pressed that these people that they subjected to torture were perpetrators of the agency. She had every right to be mad at them. However, Elizabeth realized, when anger is no where to be found and there is no danger dangling at her fingertips, there’s a frightening clarity between killing and dying.

Sadly enough, she saw herself on both ends.


	2. the memory thief

**THE MEMORY THIEF**

* * *

 

_**February 28, 2006** _

_**2:26 pm** _

Elizavêta was thirteen when her mother found out about what she can do.

The girl stood next to one of her mother's patients, a sudden guilt settling in the back of her head. She was pushed to the side as her mom barked orders at a nurse carrying a tray of medicine. Elizavêta noted the man’s complaints about how his heart ached terribly. Her gaze lingered too long on his clutched chest rising and falling with every breath he took. He collapsed on his bed, head arching back in what the young girl could only describe as pain.

The scene seemed to unfold in slow motion, a stark contrast to how quickly life can turn into a game between living and dying. There was no remorse, Eli thought, as she watched the nurse trying to help the man breathe. It was not her fault that he had succumbed to this kind of fate. It was not her place to feel guilty. The young girl shook off the thought as quickly as it came.

As her mother screams grew louder, the room they were in slowly turned suffocating and the atmosphere shifted in grim light. It was as if something was telling Eli that her intervention had cause the man’s untimely demise. After all, the young girl wasn't supposed to be there, watching the man die in the hands of her mother. It was always the same case with all the patients she encountered while visiting; a sudden heart attack would befall upon them. It would lead to cardiac arrest and then death would swiftly come to collect its wages. Elizavêta didn't really care about what was said in between visits but after knowing who the patient was, she just couldn't help it.

The young girl gazed at the weakened body, her fists balled and her teeth clenched.

 _'You always care about that child!'_ She recalled the man say. Eli was just trying to help with some of the household chores when a drinking glass slipped out of her hold. The next thing she knew her father was up and running to hit her. Though her mother understood the situation their family was in, dad still had to set up boundaries for the kid. Boundaries in which she had crossed once again. _‘That kid is a daughter of a demon!”_

"That was close." Her mother announced as the heart monitor reeled back into a steady pace. "Yakov, you had an attack. I'll have the nurse call your specialist immediately." With that, the nurse nodded at the attending doctor and then turned her heel to leave the room. The young girl didn’t understand how her mom disregarded such threats in her profession. Maybe it was because of the years of abuse she suffered under their household. If it wasn’t for her then her mother would still be battered and bruised. Eli learned that the hard way.

 _'What if he still lives?'_ The young girl’s consciousness whispered as she heard the door close. Unlike her mother, Elizavêta was a spark easily ignited. Her peculiarities had made her into someone feared and reveled by people who knew her. Thin lips pursed together when the man opened his eyes to look at the child. Their eyes met, cognac to faded green, fingers loosening up in a rushed rhythm. She saw every fiber of her father's being - his veins, his arteries, his heart and his mind. Eli scanned his bodily functions more accurately than any medical equipment can. It was a gift, mom said, but that was not the only thing her supposed "capability" can do.

Just as her digits danced, so did the lying body followed. The doctor stood frozen as her husband screamed in agony, his limbs flailing around as if someone was attacking him. She instinctively held down the body, stopping his arms from causing any more damage to the equipments. The man went to mimic scratching movements, the pain on his face growing even more evident than before. He felt like bugs were crawling beneath his skin- a feeling the doctor cannot explain.

"Eli!" The woman screamed, struggling with the patient. She heard her daughter laugh as her husband started to double over in pain, arms flying to strangle her.

"Help me!" He screamed, scratching the doctor's face in the process. "Your child is murdering me!”

Madeline was aware from the very beginning that her daughter was peculiar. She had given birth to her in a way that made rumors blossom around her. Her status in her agency was compromised and it eventually led to her termination. However, even with the circumstances given, the doctor welcomed Eli in her life as if she was the fruit of her own flesh and blood. Elizavêta was indeed different in most cases but Madeline never realized that it would be this dangerous for the girl. Flashbacks of the day she first encountered the peculiarity washed over the woman's mind in a haze. She knew it was no coincidence when the wine bottle did not hit her head. She saw Elizavêta glaring at her father as a sudden fear washed over him. She saw her daughter smiling as Yakov slip into unconsciousness, trying to free himself from the unknown force. She saw her sadness and anger, her fear and loathing, her demons haunting the body of the young child.

She saw a killer in the eyes of a thirteen year old girl.

That look scared her the most - her daughter turning into the monster Madeline feared she would become.

The doctor's eyes watered as she struggled to grab a needle to throw it at Eli's way. The years of training in the commission turned out to be useful in cases like this, however, her skills were deadly if not accurately done. The needle flung across the room, barely hitting the young girl's face. Elizavêta's eyes followed the motion of the medical spike, her mind suddenly breaking free from the trance she was in. Blood started dripping down her cheek as the body that her mom held down stopped squirming. Her gaze shifted from her father to her mother and then to the blood she wiped off her face.

Blood.

The very element that her power controlled.

The young girl's eyes bulged as she stared back at her mom. She looked at her and saw pity in those kind orbs Eli grew up with. It was the first time her mother saw how truly frightening her powers can get. "M-Mom?" Her voice was weak, hands still trembling from the incident. Realization donned upon her as soon as the salt in her tears hit the slice the needle left.

"Elizavêta." Madeline's voiced echoed. She stood up, a weakness to her knees which was not there before. The doctor cleared her throat hoping to find enough strength to approach her trembling daughter. When her mind was finally out of her initial fear, her arms encased Eli's small frame, robes turning wet from the sobs her child let out at her touch.

Elizavêta began to break down as the young girl recalled how she blocked the blood flow in her father’s heart. She didn't understand what her powers were or how she got them. Eli just knew that she could see through a person's body. She saw their organs' inner functions as her hands worked on controlling the blood that flowed in them."I didn't mean to." She stared at the lifeless hulk of flesh. "I-I was scared." Her hands squeezed her mom's arms as tears cascaded down her cheek. It wasn't true. She wasn't scared, her body had full control of what she had done but her mind was in a killing daze. It was stupid how easy she can unlock the root of her anger and how hard it was to get out of it. It was her lack of concern that made her eyes water - the unexpected apathy she felt at the sight of her dead father.

"It's not your fault." Madeline comforted. The doctor knew she was the one to blame for the recklessness of her daughter's powers. Sir Reginald Hargreeves had offered her a spot in the Umbrella Academy as soon as he found out about the woman bearing a child in just a day. However, the doctor had fell in love with the sight of the baby girl sleeping in her arms. It was hard to let her emotions go. Now, Eli had to suffer the consequences of her mistake - a mistake that she would have prevented in the first place. "People do things out of fear, okay? Look here, Elizavêta."

She pried the young girl's body to face her, eyes still wet from crying. Delicate hands went to wipe away tears. Madeline hoped that it was not too late to save her from her powers. "Mommy has to do this, okay? Sir Reginald is waiting for you in the mansion. We need to get there as quick as possible before they find-"

"Before they find what?" A disembodied voice echoed. As soon as the words were said, Madeline and Eli's surrounding halted to a stop. The young girl stood astonished as one of the birds perched on the window froze mid-landing. It was as if they were stuck in some kind of loop. "Long time no see, agent." The voice continued. The girl craned her neck to the direction of the talking. There she saw a woman dressed in all black with platinum hair let loose. Wrinkles littered her face and permanent smile lines sunk near her lips. The form of her body was delicately built and yet there was something in the way she stood that made the girl shiver. She carried a bulky briefcase with her, a weird accessory to have around.

"Not a step closer." Eli felt her arm being grabbed as she was forcefully shoved back by her mother. Madeline positioned herself in a fighting stance, a needle in hand, and a foot dangerously close to the unknown woman. "Stay away from my daughter."

The platinum blonde snickered. "and what, she'll kill me?" The glasses that she wore were too big for her face. The handler took them off, revealing her eyes adorned with dark eye shadow. Dark orbs scanned the young girl's features, bowing down as the woman dared to look at her in the eye. "You can stare all you want, darling." With that, Eli sunk deeper to the wall as she saw how her inner organs worked. It was messed up in some places and yet it functioned the same. This woman, she's clearly not from here.

The air suddenly turned thick with tension, the smell of blood shed lingered between the two adults. Madeline protectively held on to her daughter, body forming a human barrier between the kid and her superior. "I'm giving her back to Reginald." Her voice was void of any emotion, however, emphasis was given in the mention of the billionaire's name.

The handler raised a brow at her words, straightening her back to meet the agent's level. "Reginald treats his children like experiments, would you want your poor little Elizavêta to suffer the same fate?" She grinned mockingly, her fingers reaching out to grab the young girl.

"He trains them." The doctor stops the hand before it even got to touch Eli, a challenging look in the eye in which the platinum blonde matched.

"and so do we." Forcefully, the handler grabbed the young girl, pulling Elizavêta towards her. The young girl groaned in pain as she felt sharp nails dig into the side of her arm.

Madeline also took a hold of the other arm, a foot swinging at the woman's direction. "Don't touch her!"

The handler let go of the girl and the briefcase, one hand welcoming the doctor's leg. She twisted her arm causing the doctor to turn around and lose her balance. Madeline was taken a back by the movement, hands reaching out for another needle to throw at the other woman. She looked up, only to be met by the sight of a unconscious young girl with a needle to her throat. "E-Elizavêta!" Madeline screamed, scrambling to protect her daughter. When her hands were about to grab her arm, the handler stepped down, crushing her fingers in the process.

She smirked, Walther pistol in hand, as the doctor screamed in agony at what she'd done. "Oh Madeline, such a waste of potential." The handler pulled the trigger numerous time, bullets flying and homing themselves directly in the doctor's heart. Madeline doubled over in pain, she clutched her chest as blood bubbled in her mouth. The doctor stared down at her daughter, a hand reaching out to hold onto her.

Alas, there was no use. Madeline felt life slipping away from her fingers. Her mind recalled the first time she saw the young girl wrapped around her arms. Elizavêta was so full of life back then, a gleam that slowly faded as time went by. The doctor wondered if she was really the one to blame for her misguidance. Would it be any different if Madeline had given her to Reginald?

All of those thoughts ran in her mind as the doctor went down with a loud "thud", guilt washing over her at the sight of the young girl ahead. Her last words was still stuck in her throat but Madeline had given up the final jolt of her energy to say it. "S-sorr-y" was the only thing that flew out of her bloodied lips. Her vision blurred, head hitting the floor with grim silence.

The handler laughed at how dramatic the scene was. She planted another bullet inside the doctor, just to make sure she's really dead. The woman stared at Elizavêta, her wrinkled fingers reaching out to touch the girl’s bloodied face.

"Poor baby. I'm going to run you down the Memotrix and you won't remember a thing, even the pain this pathetic excuse for a mom brought you." She kicked the dead body away from the figure with a smirk on the side of her lips. It was a pity. Madeline was one of her top field agents and the agency had invested so much in her training. If It wasn’t for Reginald Hargreeves’ tricks then the ex-agent would have been promoted to management. Nevertheless, she already paid her debt in full.

The handler took a hold of the young girl’s back and legs, carrying the unconscious body to where the briefcase was placed. "You'll be brand new like a blank page ready to be written down." She whispered to no one in particular. The woman saw the future that awaits this monstrosity and dreaded her supposed role in the apocalypse. She smiled at the sleeping girl, the possibilities of her powers seemed endless.

The handler knew that Elizavêta was a human weapon and all the commission had to do was to make her into one.


	3. of blood, bruises and needles

**OF BLOOD, BRUISES AND NEEDLES**

* * *

“Elizabeth, Focus.”

The young lady grimaced when she heard the intercom echo her superior’s voice. Her sight was partially disabled, eyes covered with a blindfold made out of thick cotton. Light refused to seep through the material and all Elizabeth saw was pure darkness - a classic metaphor to what lies ahead of her supposed mission. It’s been three years since the girl woke up in the confinement of what she now calls as ‘home’. Three years of continuous field observations in a “simulation room” big enough to cater killing sprees. Everyday contained a grim reminder wrapped in blood bags and artificial intelligence dummies. The young girl knew that she was trapped in a never ending loop and today proved to be no different. Damp walls enclosed her frame, inducing a sense of danger through out the place. Elizabeth breathed in the scent of the landscape. It reeked of parch curling wallpapers and musty seats barely touched through the years. ‘a theatre’ She thought. What was she doing in a theatre?

“New landscape.” If it wasn’t for her common sense, Elizabeth would have been convinced that the intercom could read her mind. “We figured that we need to address the problem as soon as possible.” Her superior added. The girl didn’t seem to get the jist of what he was saying. As far as her temper was involved, the problem was Elizabeth’s misguidance towards her power. One thing that the commission was trying hard to correct.

Or so her superior says.

“In this room lies six people.” The girl didn’t bother to figure out where the ‘drama’ idea came from, she just knew that they were finding ways to prolong her agony. Mission details usually stretch out two minutes long. It was a standard protocol. Elizabeth removed the blindfold impatiently, cognac eyes adjusting to the dimness of the theatre. Six prosthetic dummies littered about. A few of them were located in between pews, one towards the stage, two hiding and the last in the middle. The girl raised a quizzical brow at the sight. “One you must protect and one is your ticket to a way out. Choose wisely.”

A loud alarm rang through out the place, signaling Elizabeth to take her move. The young lady shifted her composure, feet planted firmly on the ground while hands work on grabbing her needles. She motioned to throw one at the first figure but remembered that her superior had trained her to use as little weapons as possible. The girl let out a groan while placing back her equipment. Pale palms went up to meet the mechanic blow of the dummy, a strong surge of anger washing over her being.

The first dummy was a grotesque figure of a man. Hair stuck out almost anywhere on his body and his arms belonged more to a gorilla than to a human. Elizabeth wondered if the robot was really made that way or the original owner of the body had a nasty genetic mutation case. Nonetheless, the girl sprinted forward. It would have been easier if blood flowed inside the AI’s body. She wouldn’t have a problem defeating the enemy. One look in the eye and Elizabeth could control their inner workings with the very liquid that made them live. Yet, as her “mom” had unceasingly reminded, not all enemies will look you in the eye. The young lady was glad that this monstrosity wasn’t alive anyway.

Elizabeth worked quickly, accessing the blood bags placed in lieu of pressure points. It was weird to control loose liquid, a water-like consistency welcomed her senses. She reached her arm out, fingers forming a gun like figure as her body dodged the timed attack. It took a few seconds for the robot to recover, a slight delay to the actions, but the young lady saw a chance to strike. She replicated the actions of shots being fired, her fingers tilting upwards then going back in place. Elizabeth realized that if someone was watching her skim through the landscape, she would look like a kid playing finger guns. However, the blood inside the bags formed bullet-like objects shooting to the direction she first pointed at. It slipped through robotic flesh, leaving permanent holes inside the AI. Excess blood flowed out of the body like how true blood would do. It was her first kill of the night.

Just when the robot hit the ground, the girl felt an eerie wind at her back. She grab a hold of the red liquid on the floor and flung her arm to deflect the incoming object. A knife welcomed her slice, redirecting to a near-by wall and then implanting itself in one of the standing bodies. Blood sprayed as the object hit the AI’s throat. It was weird, Elizabeth thought, the only pressure point placed by the commission was a blood bag to the neck. She paid no heed as her eyes remained focused on her next target. Atleast she killed two birds with one stone.

The distance between her and the figure was too far, so the young lady found it fit to access her needles. The needles were weapons tailored for her power. It contained a specimen of her own blood and was modeled after a peculiarity she wasn’t familiar with. All Elizabeth knew that when she threw her needles, the accuracy and precision of her aim was amplified. This was brought by the fact that she can control her own blood but the weapon must be sparingly used. ‘Only in worst case scenarios’ She remembered her “mother” say.

The girl released three of her needles all at once. It flung across the room, hitting the target at two places. One was deflected by a knife, one found its way on the neck and one at the skin over the heart. Elizabeth clicked her tongue as she watched the failing weapon hit the floor. Her fingers began pushing the blood in her needles inside of the robot. The girl smirked as the specimen began slithering and puncturing holes at flesh. Another knife came after her, this time around, the sharpness of it grazing her side. She yelped as the girl felt it slice her arm. The figure swayed as it released another of the weapon before finally collapsing.

Elizabeth was quick enough to dodge the lousy aim. She pressed one of her hand over the bleeding arm, a blood clot quickly forming to stop it. One more kill and she was out of this god damned place. She scanned the room. A young dummy and a frail one were the only ones left to kill. The girl disregarded the AI playing the violin since it did not make a move to attack. Just when Elizabeth ran to where the young one was, she felt an unknown force hit her. The impact sent her flying across the theatre, her back hitting one of the seats.

The girl coughed at the pain. She tried to stand up, legs suddenly feeling weak and arms refusing to move to her will. Her body pushed itself back to stand on her feet. She squinted her eyes, blurry vision focusing on the frail figure that induced her pain. ‘It’s the last kill.’ Elizabeth reminded herself. ‘Do not die on the last kill.’ She used a portion of her remaining strength to cover the distance between the young AI and the frail one. One of her arm was outstretched, fingers pointing guns at the dummy who hit her. She tilted her fingers numerous times towards the pressure point.

Blood splashed everywhere as one by one, imaginary bullets were sent flying towards the frail body. Elizabeth took a hold of the young robot, simulation slowly coming to an end as the colors of the scene faded into plain gray walls. The girl let out a sigh as she heard slow claps approaching her. She looked up, only to be greeted by a lady with platinum blonde hair and black stylish clothing.

“Mom.” The word tasted bitter in her mouth. As the years passed by, Elizabeth had only chased for her mother’s approval. The deaths she caused had shaped her into an apathetic monster that only lived to kill. “Did I get it right?” The girl asked, her chest heaving in exhaustion.

“As always, my dear daughter.” The handler smiled as she force her to stand up and gave her a tight hug. It felt inhumane and robotic, as if no emotional gravity accompanied the action. “Your intelligence and powers are unmatched.” She pulled away, eyes scanning the blood splattered in every corner. “However, your cleanliness is something we must still work on.”

Elizabeth scoffed at the remark. There was always something lacking in the way she performed. “Then I might as well be mundane.” She disregarded her usual playful demeanor in exchange for something more serious. Trainings required great responsibility and the girl remembered the last time she joked around in the landscape. Elizabeth barely got out alive.

The handler laughed. She noticed the young lady twitch at the sound, her pale lips forming a thin line. It’s been three years since the woman extracted her memories. Elizabeth was a weapon she shaped to her will, a weapon she treated like a daughter. “Do you know who you just killed in the simulation?”

The girl nodded her head. It was hard to forget with the constant reminders her superior would always bring about. “The Umbrella Academy.”

Another smile arose from the woman’s lips. “Good.” She placed a hand on her shoulder, moving in to whisper at her ear. “You’re only allowed to kill them when the exact situation arises.”

Just when Elizabeth was about to open her mouth, a figure approached her mother. It was her training superior, dressed in a pressed suit and killer eyes to match. He turned to face the young lady, his mouth forming a congratulatory smirk. “A call from Cha-Cha.” He said, nodding at the handler.

“Elizabeth.” The woman dragged out her name. She smiled before turning her heel to follow the agent.

The young lady did not respond to her mother’s goodbye. She watched as the door to the room slammed close, leaving her and her thoughts alone once again. Elizabeth realized that the commission knew almost everything about her, from the way she walks to the letters she dragged out, they had records kept in files and computers. In those records, Elizabeth saw, details of how missions failed or what was lacking.

They were right, she was still not enough.

The girl let out an exhausted sigh. She turned to press the replay button, arms stretching and legs warming up.

If the killing the Umbrella Academy was the only way to prove her worth, then consider them her next murder target

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first time posting for this fandom! I hope you like it 💕 Comments and Kudos are highly appreciated!


End file.
